


Young & Beautiful

by Kamilah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Missing Scene, Slash, Songfic, Young Dumbledore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamilah/pseuds/Kamilah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Grindelwald/Dumbledore]; an ordinary afternoon of an ordinary day. Before the struggles, wars, death, when they were alone. <br/>--------------------------------------<br/>Your hand crawls between the sheets, and takes mine, unsteady and insecure. <br/>You still don't know what is the right way to get closer to me, this is what you say.<br/>I think you know. You know it, because you're the only one that ever approached me in a lifetime.<br/>And not just in a bed, but everywhere. In my mind, in my body. In my soul, if I have ever had one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young & Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translation from italian to english of my own work, I published the original version on EFP fanfiction Italia.

_I've seen the world, done it all, had my cake now.Those summer nights, mid July, when you and I were forever wild. The crazy days, city light, the way you played with me like a child._

I feel everything. I feel you. I feel you, and not in the way you think me to feel you. I feel the breath, a clumsy flapping of ribs against the heart rolling out of control in your chest, roaring against mine. I feel the stench of my thoughts, the whiteness of yours, that blend together and make our heads explode. I grab your head, your hair, and I pull them; I pull that burning red, I sink in it and breathe in when there is no more air entering my lungs. You have stopped breathing, the only thing that comes out of your lips is my name. It barely reaches my ears, I want to hear you scream. Scream again, Albus, again. You're always so calm, I want to see you loosing control. Just like now.

_I've seen the world, lit it up as my stage now. Channeling angels in a new age now. Hot summer days, the way you played for me at your show, and all the ways I got to know your pretty face and electric soul._

I start getting tired, I want to feel you. I push, I get into you more strongly. There is no kindness, no criterion. It's just me, you and this squeaky bed. Your pants, my hands, your legs. Your body, my lips, our skins. My dick sliding in your flesh, your eyes, I can't see them. I imagine them closed, you always keep them closed. Those blue puddles of yours, they look at me reproaching my barbarity. I hate them so much. I hate them, because I love them. Just like I love everything else, I love and I'm full of an indelible hate, because it has to be so. You ask me everything, after sex, do you love me?

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful. Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul?_

I move fast, I lean on your back. I wanna feel you, taste you. I open my lips, they pass on that red and white of yours on your skin, where I left my signs; you tremble, struggles, you moan uncontrollably when I touch you between the legs, squeezing your crotch, that strained layer of moist skin that hardens under my fingers. It's clear to everyone that you love me. Even to me. And that's not because you can't help from repeating it, everyone could do this. You prove it, you prove it when you let me take you like this, when you don't answer to my foolish ranting. When I humiliate you, when I reject you. When I fuck you. I go deeper, I masturbate you to the rhythm of the thrusts, and you whisper again. You totally change in my arms, and I like to think it's because of me. The genius desappears, and you are once again that silent boy I met at Godric's Hollow years ago; the one I embrace now, the one I pour into biting the neck. The orgasm shakes my nerves, and I stop to hear the silence fallen to cover us. You don't move, you let me stay on you, because that's what both of us really want. Your hand crawls between the sheets, and takes mine, unsteady and insecure. You still don't know what is the right way to get closer to me, this is what you say. I think you know. You know it, because you're the only one that ever approached me in a lifetime. And not just in a bed, but everywhere. In my mind, in my body. In my soul, if I have ever had one.

«Do you love me?»  
Two words, pronunced with an almost incorporeal tone, but they're so heavy to me. But you can still say them, everytime.  
«And you?»

I'm not the one who answers first, and I'll never be.

«I do» you mumble in response. And you don't care if I still don't answer.

_I know you will, I know you will, I know that you will. Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful? Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul? I know you will, I know you will, I know that you will. That you'll still love me when I'm no longer beautiful._

 


End file.
